Game On
by consumedly
Summary: They will always be a family, siblings and friends but sometimes life can surprise you in an unexpected ways. Warnings: incest, slash, violence, drugs, torture.


Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to L. J. Smith & The CW Television Network

* * *

When they were little, her favorite game was hide-and-seek. She would run off to the woods near their village and he d have to find her. That is how they found the cave. Rebekah ran searching for a place to hide from her not-so-bad big brother and found herself in Alice s hole, as she liked to joke about after eight hundred years, give or take a few decades approximately.

The cave, their cave.

His favourite game was tag, they were always playing it on their way back home. He would run after her, waving his wooden sword as she screamed, running. It was just like their fun in the Dark Ages, the only difference being that they were the hunters and the maiden well the maiden did not come out alive most of the time. But then there was always a young lad willing to tag along in the background.

The chase never stopped.

* * *

The first time he saw her kill, not feed on nor punish some human, but kill cold-blooded left him rock hard for days. He would go back into the dungeon only to smell her arousal, the need to which she has finally succumbed to.

Good Lord, she was magnificent while slicing him again and again and

That was when he decided that he would have her. There, right there. He imagined her kneeling over, her pale, soft, so cold skin on the dirty floor, the whip marring her perfect flesh as he pounded into her again and again, chains rattling in the background.

He knew she would cave, she had to!

She did.

* * *

It was, possibly, their hundredth ball in the Versailes, who kept count anyway.

Klaus watched as she flirted with these foolish humans all night, then dissappeared for a while. Later when he kissed her hand in greeting, he smelt release coating her finger under the satin glove. He growled as Rebekah hit him playfuly with her fan and walked past him, towards the terrace.

The bastard that he was; he compelled a maidento crawl under her dress as she discussed the latest trend with the queen. He liked to watch her squirm, wanting nothing more than to impale herself on that tongue, that finger, while watching him smirk from across the garden.

The game they played was nothing new but it was coming to an end. Pity this meant that they would have to kill their covers and move back to England.

Maybe they should be related this time. Living in the same house would make their escapades so much easier anyway.

* * *

England wasn t so bad after all. They met Elijah and settled in his castle for a few years. Then Klaus met Emilie and chased the poor thing a couple of months until Rebekah drank her dry.

The ball was spectacular. Then again, every ball his dear sister threw was. There were masks, there were drinks there were drugs. The high society of London were nothing more than a bunch of horny, arrogant, and more often than not stupid humans who thought themselves the color of the world. What a laugh.

When he lifted her dress just enough to fuck her in Elijah s new Hall of Mirrors, she missed Versailles already, he met her eyes in their reflection. She smirked but kept her mask in place as she moaned wantonly for their guests and bent forward, enjoying the sight of their not-so-shocked guests, filling the air with the scent of their arousal and grunts of pleasure.

This was not their first fancy ball after all.

* * *

Katerina was nothing new. Just another woman with a bit of history and Tatia s face, her blood That addictive fragrance of tainted innocence which made his fangs ache to penetrate every vein showing oh so subtly under her fair skin.

His brother may be not one to share but Klaus knew he could be convincing when he had to be. And knowing his brother s weaknesses he had her writhing beneath him within a week of her arrival. His brother felt so sodding good slamming into him as he bit into her hungrily. Her orgasm triggering his as Elijah whispered in his ear:

_Mine._

* * *

When she managed to trick them, Klaus wanted her head, her heart on a tray but was satisfied with taking her family. There was nothing else like being left on your own.

The game was on.

* * *

Damon was boring. Sure, he may have been fun at the start but in the end he was nothing like Stefan. He wasn t a Ripper, wasn t a decent vampire, wasn t a fucking human, so what did his sister see in him anyway?

He was one scared little boy standing in his path and Klaus wanted nothing more than to dismember him, bleed him dry, then assemble him only to start all over again.  
Rebekah vetoed his idea and was having the time of her fucking life, even calling Stefan for him after dubbing him a grumpy old man.

The brothers even managed to be civil around each other, for a while at least. Then Klaus had to fuck it into them all over again.

But Mikael found them so they had to flee, for the third time this year. He was getting careless.

Klaus covered, compelled, murdered (what, a vampire could have a good time once in awhile) those whom they left behind and drove them into the sunset.

His favorite prey slept in a coffin of her own.

Mystic Falls, here comes the Hybrid.


End file.
